


达米安酱是德雷克的呕吐物了，浑身都是那个人的胃液跟口水，超生气

by 74lingcc



Series: 吃吃吃 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, R18g, 呕吐物, 猎奇, 食人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 是34可以互相进食的我随便乱设定的au，无痛感大家快乐。想到提姆把达米安给吐出来了，小朋友会很生气（喂）然后把达米安用糖果搅拌后甜甜的。喂养达米安也很好玩。





	达米安酱是德雷克的呕吐物了，浑身都是那个人的胃液跟口水，超生气

（吃吃吃）

（大家可以互相吃也能互相生长au）

（无痛无痛习以为常大家快乐）

（是34）

（避雷）

 

（肉酱达米安预警）

 

=========

 

提姆跟达米安互相残杀然后吃掉这种事情已经不是第一次了，但他比较占优势，因为达米安比他小，吃不光他，而他能把他吃完。

 

他们发生过不少恶劣的事情，比如最开始的那段时间，这个小刺客把他的头啃了一半，身体破碎又凌乱的拆散，但他真的不能吃完——

于是还有一只眼睛的德雷克看着达米安吐出来，还很嫌弃的用他的靴子，把那些未消化的肉狠狠的用脚踩，还在地上拖出痕迹，碾了几下。

 

如今他可以报复了。

提姆真的把达米安吃完了，他不会像那个小孩那样粗鲁吞噬，你看，他把达米安吃得这么碎，吐出来的这一堆看着完全就不像人类，只是血呼呼的肉酱肉渣。

提姆没打算把达米安杀死，他只是要给他教训而已。

只是这种惩罚行为会上瘾，红罗宾又想起他被用脚踩过，于是他也这样对待达米安，靴子的触感很小，拖出去的血印痕迹很碎，他很愉快的在地上把他的鞋子碾干净，达米安也从一滩变得凌乱了。

不过他也捡不回来了，呕吐的喷射状不稳定，达米安很难看，这样混合他的口水跟胃液，对这个小孩来说一定气炸了吧。

只是提姆在后面就发现麻烦了：

 

这里是野外，会有蚂蚁跟苍蝇去捡达米安，他要驱赶这些昆虫。

麻烦。

于是他尽可能的把达米安铲起来，连同泥土带回去，重了不少，花费力气。后面这个小孩恢复不太顺畅，他在装着他的容器里勉强凑出来一个头，朝他吐泥巴，提姆面无表情的擦掉，把脸凑过去。

达米安精准的咬下他的鼻子。

呵，真是容易敷衍的家伙。

 

只是这次他又把达米安吃光了。

意外，敌人太多，他又带着一个小孩，只能撤退。

而且他们还该死的受伤了。

没有一部分腰部的提姆跑步摇摇晃晃，他用还有的三根手指去找什么，一个装蝙蝠牛牛奶的铁桶，足够了。

他朝里面吐了进去。

好吧，又是一滩达米安，他能抢救到这个。

不过是呕吐物消化得难看一些而已，好歹不会这么难捡了。

 

就是这个小孩会叽叽喳喳而已。

 

他也的确会叽叽喳喳，提姆把桶带到身边照顾，说实话，在一个地方恢复是挺闷的。

 

那股牛奶味不好闻，德雷克有一次一时兴起，买了一堆糖果，给达米安搅拌了进去，这个小朋友好不容易有点膜衣的样子，又给弄碎了。

“反正你这个恢复也不好看，我还不如帮你破了再来一次。”

提姆自言自语说，达米安的确是有些急，这样骨骼会有些畸形的，是因为他把他带在身边害羞了吗。

 

然后出来的达米安甜的要死，他在铁桶里伸出个头，对正在写文件的提姆叽叽喳喳，提姆凑过去吻达米安，太甜了，他让他把他的舌头咬掉。

 

提姆看着被占便宜的小朋友气呼呼的用力咬他舌头的样子，笑了笑。

任由达米安在那里叽叽喳喳，反正他没有舌头，不能说话了。

 

所以提姆偶尔也会给达米安喂食，有时候是他的一些大腿肉，或者心血来潮，把手指伸进去，钓鱼这个恢复了身体一部分的小朋友。

达米安气急败坏，缩来缩去很搞笑，只不过他偶尔也会损失几根手指。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我lof自言自语的补充：
> 
> 还想到了34，提姆急促走过去拿着一个铁桶接着呕吐物，因为直接吐到地上散了不好捡。他擦了擦口水无奈的想，达米安又会跟他嫌弃说把他嚼太碎，又说他在这个桶不舒服。“我没把你冲到马桶里算不错了。”提姆腹诽，但又想到达米安选择在他胃里长出来就麻烦了，虽然到时候按照消化程度，应该是他的小肠先被撑破。他上次被达米安报复过，在口腔里撑破出来，害他脸皮撕裂太大毁容了，只能等。
> 
> 如果是在野外，他还要帮达米安赶走苍蝇跟蚂蚁，为什么这个小屁孩肉这么年轻，所以就是这个问题吧。最麻烦的是，踩到鞋底的碾出来就很烦，不过对方也不会选择那堆出来。达米安又会报复他。
> 
> 提姆把那桶，带在身边照顾宝宝啦，还要防止那滩肉糊糊因为摇晃掉出来。然后放到旁边，他在写文件，达米安就从铁桶里伸出个头在唧唧喳喳，提姆决定好烦，这个家伙什么时候长全了快点自己出来吧。他还要给他喂手臂的肉呢，伸手指钓鱼还是挺好玩的，就是偶尔会被咬掉。达米安最不爽还是成为呕吐物，因为有提姆口水跟胃液混成一堆。他嫌弃。
> 
> （然后如果是h的话，可以互相吃，两人破破烂烂的样子）


End file.
